Lupe Fiasco
Wasalu Muhammad Jaco (born February 16, 1982), better known by his stage name Lupe Fiasco (/ˈluːpeɪ/ LOO-pay), is an American rapper, record producer, and entrepreneur. He rose to fame in 2006 following the success of his debut album, Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor. He also performs as the frontman of rock band Japanese Cartoon under his real name. As an entrepreneur, Fiasco is the chief executive officer of 1st & 15th Entertainment. Raised in Chicago, Jaco developed an interest in hip hop after initially disliking the genre for its use of vulgarity and misogyny. After adopting the name Lupe Fiasco and recording songs in his father's basement, 19-year-old Fiasco joined a group called Da Pak. The group disbanded shortly after its inception, and Fiasco soon met rapper Jay-Z who helped him sign a record deal with Atlantic Records. In September 2006, Fiasco released his debut album Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor on the label, which received three Grammy nominations. He released his second album, Lupe Fiasco's The Cool, in December 2007. The lead single "Superstar" became his first top 40 hit on the Billboard Hot 100. After a two-year delay, Lasers was released in March 2011 to mixed reviews; however, it became his first album to debut at number one on the Billboard 200. His latest album, Tetsuo & Youth, was released in January 2015. In addition to music, Fiasco has pursued other business ventures, including fashion. He runs two clothing lines, Righteous Kung-Fu and Trilly & Truly; he has designed sneakers for Reebok. He has been involved with charitable activities, including the Summit on the Summit expedition, and in 2010 he recorded a benefit single for victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. Fiasco is also noted for his anti-establishment views, which he has expressed in both interviews and his music. Contents 1 Life and career 1.1 1982–99: Early life 1.2 2000–2005: Career beginnings 1.3 2006–08: Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor and The Cool 1.4 2009–11: Lasers 1.5 2012–13: Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album 1.6 2013–present: Tetsuo & Youth 2 Artistry 2.1 Influences 2.2 Lyrical style 3 Philanthropy and business ventures 4 Personal life 4.1 Religion 4.2 Political views 5 Discography 6 Awards 7 References 7.1 Bibliography 8 External links Life and career 1982–99: Early life I grew up in the hood around prostitutes, drug dealers, killers, and gangbangers, but I also grew up juxtaposed: On the doorknob outside of our apartment, there was blood from some guy who got shot; but inside, there was National Geographic magazines and encyclopedias and a little library bookshelf situation. And we didn't have cable, so we didn't have the luxury of having our brains washed by MTV. We watched public television – cooking shows and stuff like that. “ ” – Fiasco, on his childhood.1 Fiasco was born Wasalu Muhammad Jaco on February 16, 1982 in Chicago, Illinois.23 Of West African descent,4 he was one of nine children of Shirley, a gourmet chef, and Gregory, an engineer.13 His father, a member of the Black Panther Party, was a prolific African drummer, karate teacher, operating plant engineer, and owner of karate schools and army surplus stores.567 Fiasco was raised Muslim on the West Side of Chicago on Madison Terrace housing project.68 At the age of three, Fiasco began taking martial arts classes.1 His parents divorced when he was five, and he went on to live with his mother, but his father still remained an important part of his life. He described his father's influence over the family by saying, "After school, my father would come and get us and take us out into the world—one day, we're listening to N.W.A, the next day we're listening to Ravi Shankar, the next day, he's teaching us how to shoot an AK-47, the next day, we're at karate class, the next day, we're in Chinatown...".6 In sixth grade, he went to live with his father full-time in Harvey, Illinois.9 His father lived next door to a crack house and taught Fiasco to use guns to defend himself from drug dealers.1 Despite his unstable upbringing, Fiasco states that he was well-educated as a child, asserting that his parents exposed him to a diverse array of subjects and that reading was highly encouraged in his household.1 As a teenager, Fiasco participated in Academic Decathlon competitions.3 His mother described him by saying, "He was a great spirited child. Smart, a bit complex; he kind of was a loner; he didn't hang with a lot of people...He always had the glasses. Always had a book bag over his shoulder and some type of a writing tablet."3 Fiasco initially disliked hip hop music for its use of vulgarity, and preferred to listen to jazz; he idolized clarinet player Benny Goodman.18 His struggle to learn to play an instrument led him to create poetry instead, which led to his interest in the lyrical aspects of music.10 He began rapping his poems in the eighth grade, and upon hearing Nas' 1996 album, It Was Written, began to pursue hip hop.7 While attending Thornton Township High School, Fiasco met gang member Bishop G. The two became friends due to their shared interest in music.3 Fiasco's father allowed him and Bishop to make mixtapes in his basement, and the two gained notoriety at the school for their music. However, they were kicked off stage during their first performance because their eclectic musical style was not embraced by the hip hop community.3 Early in his career, he went by stage names Little Lu and Lu tha Underdog.11 Growing up, Fiasco was given the nickname "Lu", the last part of his first name, by his mother. "Lupe" is an extension of this nickname, which he borrowed from a friend from high school. "Fiasco" is a reference to The Firm song "Firm Fiasco"; the rapper "liked the way it looked on paper."12 He also said of his name, "You know how rappers always have names like MC Terrorist—like they're 'terrorizing' other rappers? I knew fiasco meant a great disaster or something like that, but I didn't realize that the person named Fiasco would be the disaster, and that you should be calling other MCs fiascos—not yourself...it kind of humbled me in a sense. It taught me like, 'Yo, stop rushing, or you're going to have some fiascos.'"11 2000–2005: Career beginnings Lupe Fiasco performing at the Intonation Music Festival, 2006. When Fiasco was 17, he began creating music as a solo artist in his father's basement, even though his parents were not keen on having their son be a rapper. He scoured flea markets and secondhand stores, where he was able to find an old mixing board and a record player, stacks of vinyl records, and mic stands.11 At age 19, Fiasco joined a group called Da Pak, which was influenced by other California gangsta rappers such as Spice 1 and Ice Cube. Da Pak signed to Epic Records and released one single before splitting up.2 Fiasco later described the experience, saying "We had a song out about cocaine, guns, and women, and I would go to a record store and look at it and think, 'What are you doing?' I felt like a hypocrite. I was acting like this rapper who would never be judged, and I had to destroy that guy. Because what Lupe Fiasco says on this microphone is going to come back to Wasalu Jaco. When the music cuts off, you have to go home and live with what you say."13 After turning away from gangsta rap, he developed a greater appreciation of the lyricism of Jay-Z and Nas. His mother also gave him a record of the influential group The Watts Prophets, one of the first bands to use spoken words with music.14 Although he was without a group for the first time, Fiasco continued to record music. One of these first self-recorded tracks was "Could Have Been", which described the career options he could have pursued had he not begun rapping.15 He viewed the song as a turning point in his career that marked a drastic change in the subject matter of his music.15 "Could Have Been" was released as a demo tape and discovered by MTV despite the fact that no video was created for the song.15 Fiasco later signed a solo deal with Arista Records, but was dropped when president and CEO L.A. Reid was fired.2 During his short tenure at Arista, he met Jay-Z, who was the president of Def Jam Recordings at the time. Jay-Z referred to him as a "breath of fresh air", saying that he reminded him of a younger version of himself.14 Jay-Z later helped him get a record deal at Atlantic Records.14 While Fiasco was working on his debut solo album, he released his mixtape series Fahrenheit 1/15 over the internet, which gained notoriety by word-of-mouth. He remixed Kanye West's song, "Diamonds from Sierra Leone", renaming the new version as "Conflict Diamonds". With this remix, Fiasco wished to raise awareness of the conflict diamond business.16 This caught West's attention, and he asked Fiasco to perform on the song "Touch the Sky" for West's album Late Registration. The song, which sampled Curtis Mayfield's "Move On Up", became a hit in the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number forty-two.17 After this success, Fiasco's first single "Kick, Push" was released earlier than expected. The song was a love story about two people sharing a passion for skateboarding, a topic generally not discussed in hip-hop.18 Fiasco explained, "culture is just as deep as hip-hop. I'm not the greatest skateboarder, but I'm a damn good rapper, so I made a damn good skateboarding song."18 The single, and its accompanying music video, helped Fiasco get attention in the hip-hop community, and was later nominated for two 2007 Grammy Awards.1019 During this time, he recorded guest performances on Tha' Rayne's "Kiss Me" and "Didn't You Know" singles, and also on K Foxx's 2004 "This Life". 2006–08: Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor and The Cool Jay-Z assisted him in the production of what would become his debut album Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor.20 The title of the album is a reference to 'Food and Liquor' stores common in Chicago. He explains, "The store is where everything is at...Food to me represents growth and progression. You eat food and you get strength. You need it to live. Liquor is not a necessity; it is a want. It destroys you. It breaks you down. I can see why it's prohibited in Islam...I've always felt like liquor represents the bad, the food represents the good, and everyone is made up of a little of both."21 Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor was officially released on September 19, 2006. The album featured production from Jay-Z, Kanye West, Mike Shinoda, The Neptunes, Prolyfic, among others. The record spawned the singles "Kick, Push", "I Gotcha" and "Daydreamin'" featuring Jill Scott. The critically lauded album was later nominated for three Grammy Awards including Best Rap Album.3 Fiasco won "Best Urban/Alternative Performance" for "Daydreamin'".22 In the same year, he was voted by GQ magazine as the "Breakout Man of the Year."15 He also received four BET Hip Hop Award nominations, and it made it to number eight on Billboard 200 and number two on Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart.23 That same year he participated in the first Cypher at the BET Hip-Hop Awards. "It was a lot of tragedy coming into this album. In the midst of a lot of success, I was so busy I didn't have time to properly mourn. Talking to yourself, having some therapy with yourself – it was the hardest record to write because of the emotions." “ ” -Lupe Fiasco, on Lupe Fiasco's The Cool24 In 2007, Fiasco announced his second album, Lupe Fiasco's The Cool, a concept album that expands on the story of the track of the same name on his first album. While recording this album, Fiasco's father died of type II diabetes and his business partner, Charles "Chilly" Patton, was convicted of attempting to supply heroin to a drug ring and was eventually sentenced to 44 years in a correctional facility.525 These events greatly affected Fiasco and the subsequent themes discussed on the record.24 The disc was released in December 2007 in United States while the first single and video from the album, "Superstar" featuring Matthew Santos was released the first week of November 2007. Lupe Fiasco's The Cool, a concept album that expanded upon recurring themes in Food & Liquor, is about "a hustler who dies and comes back to life, only to get robbed by two little kids with the same gun that killed him."26 For the record, Fiasco decided not to work with well-known producers as he considered it to be "too expensive", noting the commercial failure of his Pharrell collaboration, "I Gotcha".26 Fiasco performing in Commerce City, Colorado on July 19, 2008. Lupe Fiasco's The Cool was very well received by critics and was referred to as "one of the year's best hip-hop albums" by The New York Times.27 "Superstar", a semi-autobiographical account of his rise to fame, was released as the first single from the album, and peaked at number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100.1528 Baseball's Hanley Ramírez, Troy Tulowitzki, Ryan Zimmerman, Gerald Laird and Ryan Braun have used "Superstar" as their at-bat song.29 The album's second single (released in the UK in April 2008) was "Paris, Tokyo" – a song based around Fiasco's experiences of touring the world between his first and second albums.15 Moreover, in 2007 it was revealed that Fiasco, Kanye West and Pharrell Williams had formed a group called Child Rebel Soldier.3031 CRS initially released one single, entitled "US Placers" and featuring a Thom Yorke sample. In an interview with The Village Voice, Fiasco revealed that he was writing a novel about a window washer, aptly titled Reflections of a Window Washer.32 In 2008, Fiasco and his band 1500 or Nothin joined Kanye West's Glow in the Dark Tour which also featured Rihanna and N.E.R.D. The tour stopped in several cities, including his hometown of Chicago. In 2008, MTV named Fiasco the 7th Hottest MC in the Game33 and announced that he was remixing The Cool with French electro house act Justice.34 2009–11: Lasers At a performance in New Zealand in February 2010, Fiasco performed new material from the then-titled We Are Lasers for the first time.35 He claimed that the album was complete and waiting for a release date from his label, Atlantic Records.35 However, Atlantic feared that the record lacked commercial singles, and presented Fiasco with songs the label wanted him to record.36 Fiasco declined, as he was told he would not have any ownership of the songs.36 He explained, "I don't think the label cares about an album...People just want their number-one record."36 For six months, the cause of the album's delay remained unclear to the public. In response, Fiasco's fans created an online petition demanding that Atlantic Records release Lasers. The petition garnered considerable attention on hip hop blog sites as well as over 16,000 signatures.36 Fiasco stated that the petition "brought him to tears", and in response to the petition, Fiasco released a song titled "B.M.F-Building Minds Faster" to thank his fans.36 While waiting for Lasers to be released, Fiasco completed another album, titled Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album.37 He was unsure if the Food and Liquor II would ever be released, though he released the song "Go To Sleep" from the record "out of desperation" to put out new music.37 He also pursued numerous side projects in the midst of the delay. In April 2010, Fiasco formed the hip hop collective All City Chess Club along with Pharrell, Asher Roth, B.o.B, The Cool Kids, Charles Hamilton, Blu, Diggy Simmons, Wale, J. Cole, & Dosage.38 The group has so far made one song, a remix of Fiasco's "I'm Beamin".39 Additionally, On July 16, 2010, Fiasco released his rock side-project Japanese Cartoon's debut EP In The Jaws of the Lords of Death. Japanese Cartoon was influenced by a variety of musical genres, with Fiasco saying, "I've always been a fan of all music...Hip hop is just something I actually know how to do but I always had aspirations to participate in other forms of music. Once I got to create some hip hop, it was like, 'Okay, what am I going to do now?' So my artistic side was like, 'Yo, let's do some rock music.'"37 More than two and a half years after the album's completion, Lasers was released on March 8, 2011. The first single from the record was "The Show Goes On", which samples "Float On" by Modest Mouse. "The Show Goes On" debuted at number 57 on the Billboard Hot 100.40 The lead single peaked at number 9 since then. The producers involved on the album include Alex Da Kidd, King David "The Future" and Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis, while featured artists include Skylar Grey, Trey Songz, and John Legend.15 Upon the album's release, Lasers debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, with first-week sales of 204,000 copies.4142 Despite the album's commercial success, Lasers received mixed reviews from most music critics.43 Writing for AllMusic, editor Andy Kellman gave the record three out of five stars and criticized its "lumbering, overwrought choruses", writing that "If there is one MC whose rhymes should not be dulled for the sake of chasing pop trends, it's Lupe Fiasco".44 Lasers, however, was nominated Best Rap Album, with "The Show Goes On" nominated for Best Rap Performance, and Best Rap Song at the 2012 Grammy Awards. Lupe Fiasco later involved himself at the Occupy Wall Street movement where he donated tents and released a poem in support of the protesters. He also released his "Friend of the People: I Fight Evil" mixtape on Thanksgiving Day. 2012–13: Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Fiasco has since released Food & Liquor 2, as well as put work into a joint album with fellow Child Rebel Soldier & All City Chess Club member Pharrell.45 Prior to the album's release, he revealed that there would be no more mixtapes after "Friend Of The People: I Fight Evil" prior to Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album, which was planned to be a double-disc with Part I set to release in fall 2012. Its lead single, the Simonsayz and B-Side produced track Around My Way (Freedom Ain't Free), was released on May 21, which stirred controversy from an infuriated Pete Rock for using a sample from They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.). Rock said that he felt "so violated" by the use of the sample,46 although the original track itself used samples from Tom Scott and James Brown. Fiasco recently collaborated with Australian singer/songwriter Guy Sebastian on the single "Battle Scars". The single was recorded in Sebastian's Sydney studio when Fiasco was in Australia for Supafest, and is featured on Sebastian's album Armageddon.47 It debuted at number one in Australia in its first week, becoming Fiasco's first number one single.48 On 21 August it was announced "Battle Scars" would be included on Fiasco's fourth album, Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 1, and was released as the fourth single in the United States on 28 August 2012.4950 It reached number 71 on the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart, number 23 on the Billboard Digital Song Chart and number one on the R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Song Chart.5152 The song spent 20 nonconsecutive weeks in the Billboard Hot 100, and reached platinum certification.5354 "Battle Scars" spent six weeks at number one in Australia, and has been certified 9× platinum by ARIA.4855 It also reached number two and double platinum in New Zealand and number two in Norway.565758 Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 1 was released on September 25, 2012. The songs "Go to Sleep" and "Bitch Bad" were also released as singles. The album received generally positive reviews from contemporary music critics.5960 At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 70, which indicates "generally favorable reviews", based on 18 reviews.59 It was also nominated for Best Rap Album at the 55th Grammy Awards.61 Originally, the album was set to be released as a double-disc album, but Atlantic Records did not allow this arrangement, so the album was divided into two. It was confirmed that a Part 2 will be released in Spring 2013.62 Lupe has said the album showcases more of his dexterity and lyrical substance.63 S1 has confirmed to be producing on the album.64 On January 17, 2013 he canceled the plan for the release of the second part of the original double disk. He then said that he would release another studio album in 2013.65 2013–present: Tetsuo & Youth On February 10, 2013, on the red carpet for the Grammy Awards he announced his fifth studio album would be titled Tetsuo & Youth.66 Since then, he has released songs that are not slated to be on Tetsuo & Youth. These songs are "Light Blue" and "Jonylah Forever." Upon hearing her name in Lupe's song Form Follows Function, Imogen Heap reached out to Lupe on Twitter to give a thank you which led to Fiasco asking her to appear on his next album making her a possible guest artist on Tetsuo and Youth.67 On August 4, 2013 Lupe Fiasco revealed a new song would be released on September 11, titled "Peace of Paper/Cup of Jayzus".68 On August 24, 2013, Fiasco revealed the first song from Tetsuo & Youth, "Crack", featuring Chris Brown.69 Then on October 3, 2013, Fiasco announced the Tetsuo & Youth Preview tour to take place between November 2 and December 15, 2013. The tour featuring label-mate Stalley as a supporting act, and The Boy Illinois as an opening act.70 He also revealed the album Tetsuo & Youth would be released in early 2014, but was later postponed to 2015.71 On October 14, 2013, Fiasco released the first supposed song from the album, "Old School Love", featuring singer Ed Sheeran.72 Then on October 21, 2013, Fiasco revealed that Big K.R.I.T. and Rick Ross would also be featured on the album.73 On May 19, 2014, Fiasco released the first promotional single before the announcement of the album's tracklist. "Mission" is a track to empower those facing cancer, revere cancer survivors, and remember those who have passed due to cancer-related illnesses," he explains. He has teamed up with Stand Up to Cancer as a celebrity ambassador. Together, they are planning collaborations tied to the track that will be unveiled the same year.74 On June 24, 2014, Fiasco released a second promotional single titled "Next to It" which features Ty Dolla Sign on the hook.75 Most recently due to the Ferguson riots of last year, Lupe Fiasco has ended up on Twitter feuds with fellow rappers Azealia Banks and Kid Cudi.76 The feud between Kid Cudi and Lupe Fiasco has not been resolved and has reportedly become worse, with Lupe Fiasco making threats on MTV.77 On August 29, Lupe surprised fans with a new free mixtape, entitled Pharaoh Height, featuring six new tracks that carry Egyptian-themed titles with cuts like "Valleys," "Kings," and "Pyramid."78 Artistry Influences Jaco's influence include Nas, Jay-Z, Common, AZ, De La Soul, N.W.A, Mos Def, Pharrell Williams, A Tribe Called Quest, Q-Tip, and Gang Starr. Lyrical style Fiasco, along with rappers Common, Mos Def and Talib Kweli, has been credited as a pioneer of the conscious hip hop movement, which focuses on social issues.79 Subjects touched upon on Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor include absent parents, terrorism, Islam and religion, war, and prostitution.79 Fiasco attributes his interest in social issues to his highly cultured upbringing, as he describes his mother as "very intellectual" and his father as a "Renaissance man".79 He rejects the misogyny common in hip hop, which he discusses in the song "Hurt Me Soul".80 Despite this, Fiasco is strongly opposed to censorship in music: "If we're going to things that are offensive, then we are going to have to blind and deafen everyone. Come on, man. Let's focus on education and literacy and poverty."81 Fiasco employs various lyrical techniques in his songwriting. The rapper views hip-hop as a medium conducive to storytelling, a primary element of his lyrics due to his background in theater.79 He wrote plays as a child, which had a strong effect on his songwriting approaches.79 Fiasco utilizes both metaphors and literal statements in his work, which he describes as "getting from point A to point B in as few words as possible".79 His use of metaphors is exemplified by the song "Gotta Eat" from Lupe Fiasco's The Cool, which is told from the perspective of a cheeseburger and addresses the poor nutrition in black communities in the United States,25 while using a continuous metaphor of drug dealing and hustling. Philanthropy and business ventures In 2001, Fiasco co-founded 1st & 15th Entertainment with Charles "Chilly" Patton. 1st & 15th is an independent record label separate from Atlantic Records named after the traditional twice-monthly paycheck dates.14 Although his albums are released by Atlantic since he is under contract with them, most of his works are usually produced by 1st & 15th and its in house producers. Although Fiasco was initially to serve as vice-president, he became CEO after Patton was convicted on drug charges.8283 Fiasco and singer Matthew Santos were two of the most recognizable signed artists. In November 2009, Fiasco announced he would discontinue the 1st & 15th label: "It was just such a 'this isn't right for you right now. This isn't gonna work for you right now. You need to be focused on you. Do you really want that, do you really have the capacity to do it?'"84 In March 2013 Fiasco took to Twitter to announce that he had become the Creative Director at Higi, a scoring system based in the Chicago area that helps you to discover more about yourself so you can look, live and feel better. In 2005, he founded Righteous Kung-Fu, a company that designs fashions, sneakers, toys, video games, comic books, and graphics for album covers and skateboard decks. Fiasco also runs a fashion line out of Righteous Kung-Fu called Trilly & Truly.85 He has sponsored a skateboard team and has endorsements from DGK Skateboards.86 In January 2006, Fiasco signed with major footwear and apparel corporation Reebok, becoming part of the "O.G" marketing campaign where rap artists such as Lil Wayne and Mike Jones designed their own personal colorway of the Reebok "O.G" model.85 In 2009, Fiasco performed in The People Speak, a documentary feature film that employs musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States.87 On January 7, 2010, Fiasco joined musician Kenna, actress Jessica Biel, and other celebrities and activists for an expedition to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro called Summit on the Summit to raise awareness of the billions of people worldwide who lack access to sanitary drinking water.88 On January 20, 2010, Fiasco released a track called "Resurrection" with Kenna in response to the 2010 Haiti earthquake. The song, part of a compilation released through the charity Music for Relief, aimed to encourage donations for immediate relief and long-term recovery following the disaster.89 Personal life ...I'm not like the poster boy for Islam... I still got my flaws and stuff like that, so I don't really wear that on my sleeve... I don't go to clubs, I don't drink, I don't smoke, you know like my whole - the whole groupie situation is shut down. “ ” – Wasalu Muhammad Jaco, on his faith.90 Lupe Fiasco is an avid video game fan and likes to play the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He announced that he will be playing an exhibition Street Fighter V match against professional player Daigo Umehara.91 Fiasco defeated Daigo 3-2 using Ken.92 Religion Lupe Fiasco has stated on MTV's Rap Fix as well as in various other media that he is a Muslim, and that Islam "plays a part in my life and everything I do, to a certain extent... I don't like putting my religion out there, I don't like wearing it like that, because I don't want people to look at me as the poster child for Islam. I'm not. I don't want them to look at my flaws and be like, 'oh, that's the flaws of Islam'."90939495 His mixtape series Fahrenheit 1/15 featured a remix of Kanye West's "Jesus Walks" entitled "Muhammad Walks", which went on to become very popular in the Muslim community.96 He can be heard using Islamic recitals in "Hurt Me Soul", "Little Weapon", "Hi-Definition" as well as the intro and outro tracks to Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor. Most recently, Lupe Fiasco claimed to believe Islam will one day take over the world.97 Political views Fiasco is noted for his anti-establishment views. In an interview with Stephen Colbert on the satirical news show The Colbert Report, Fiasco stated his credo on political philosophy: "You should criticize power even if you agree with it."98 In another interview in June 2011 on the CBS program What's Trending, Fiasco discussed the political content of his music, stating, "My fight against terrorism, to me, the biggest terrorist is Obama and the United States of America. I'm trying to fight the terrorism that's actually causing the other forms of terrorism. You know, the root cause of terrorism is the stuff the U.S. government allows to happen. The foreign policies that we have in place in different countries that inspire people to become terrorists."99100 He additionally criticized Obama for his stance on the Israeli–Palestinian conflict.101 In keeping with his anti-establishment views, Fiasco does not vote in U.S. elections.102 On January 20, 2013, he was removed from the stage by the security for refusing to move onto the next song after performing a 30-minute version of "Words I Never Said", which contains anti-Obama lyrics, in Washington D.C., during Obama's second presidential inauguration.103104 In June 2015, Lupe Fiasco wrote an open letter about white supremacy.105 Discography Main article: Lupe Fiasco discography Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor (2006) Lupe Fiasco's The Cool (2007) Lasers (2011) Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 1 (2012) Tetsuo & Youth (2015) DROGAS (2016)106 ROY (2016) The Cool 2 (2017) Awards Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Lupe Fiasco In 2006, Lupe was named one of GQ's Men of the Year along with being awarded one Grammy in 2008 along with 12 nominations. He has been nominated for numerous other awards and has also been awarded the Character Approved Award for a Musician by USA in 2009.107 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Watson, Margeaux (January 17, 2008). "Lupe Fiasco: The Art of Being Cool". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved December 27, 2010. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Kellman, Andy. "Lupe Fiasco - Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved December 4, 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Smith, Bryan (August 2, 2007). "Lupe Fiasco, Word Star". Chicago. Retrieved December 4, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ Lee, Chris (October 1, 2006). "Kick, push, coast, rap". The Seattle Times. Retrieved October 18, 2009. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Collins, Hattie (April 12, 2008). "Lupe dreams". The Guardian. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c "Biography Today", p.58 7.^ Jump up to: a b Blackman, Guy (January 8, 2007). "Sheep in wolf's clothing?". The Age. Retrieved September 2, 2007. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Lupe Fiasco: rapping outside the box". FindArticles (CBS Corporation). December 2006. Retrieved April 28, 2009. 9.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", pp. 59–61 10.^ Jump up to: a b Capobianco, Ken (November 13, 2006). "Lupe Fiasco accepts the outsider label as a positive rap". The Boston Globe. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c "Biography Today", p.61 12.Jump up ^ Fruchter, Alexander (May 11, 2006). "Hip To Be Square". Soundslam.com. Retrieved September 2, 2007. 13.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", pp.61–62 14.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Biography Today", p.62 15.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Lewis, Pete (March 3, 2008). "Lupe Fiasco: 'Paris, Tokyo'". Blues & Soul. Blues & Soul Publications, Inc. Retrieved April 16, 2008. 16.Jump up ^ Batey, Angus (January 20, 2007). "The death of bling". The Times. 17.Jump up ^ "Touch the Sky – Lupe Fiasco - Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved June 13, 2009. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Hardimon, Zharmer (June 18, 2006). "The revolution will not be televised. And you won't hear it on the radio, either". Houston Chronicle. 19.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", p.63 20.Jump up ^ Watson, Margeaux (January 11, 2008). "Meet rapper Lupe Fiasco – Lupe Fiasco's The Cool". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 28, 2009. 21.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", p.64 22.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (February 10, 2008). "Grammy Awards Get Rolling As Amy Winehouse, Alicia Keys, Kanye West Win Early Honors". MTV News. Retrieved October 6, 2008. 23.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", p.65 24.^ Jump up to: a b Louie, Rebecca (January 8, 2008). "Cerebral rapper Lupe Fiasco thinks big with new Grammy bid". The New York Times. Retrieved December 7, 2010. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Westhoff, Ben (January 9, 2008). "Lupe Fiasco hints at music retirement". SF Weekly. Retrieved December 27, 2010. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Crosley, Hillary (November 27, 2007). "The Unclassifiable Lupe Fiasco". Billboard. Retrieved December 6, 2011. 27.Jump up ^ Pareles, Jon (December 17, 2007). "New CDs". The New York Times. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ ""Superstar" Chart History". Billboard. February 21, 2008. 29.Jump up ^ "OnMilwaukee.com Recommends: July 31". OnMilwaukee. July 31, 2007. Retrieved September 29, 2008. 30.Jump up ^ "Lupe and Kanye teamed with Radiohead". MTV UK. May 30, 2007. Retrieved June 1, 2007. 31.Jump up ^ Gudmundson, Darryl (May 29, 2007). "Kanye, Lupe & Pharrell Form Supergroup???". HipHopDX.com. Retrieved June 1, 2007. 32.Jump up ^ Dodero, Camille (December 10, 2007). "Interview: Lupe Fiasco". The Village Voice. Retrieved November 5, 2008. 33.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (May 16, 2008). "Lupe Fiasco Rises From Nowhere On Last Year's List To This Year's #7 'Hottest MC In The Game'". MTV News. Retrieved January 14, 2009. 34.Jump up ^ "Justice Remix Lupe Fiasco". MTV News UK. April 17, 2008. Retrieved May 23, 2008. 35.^ Jump up to: a b Reid, Shaheem (February 24, 2010). "Lupe Fiasco To Preview New LP On Forthcoming Tour". MTV News. Retrieved December 9, 2011. 36.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Reid, Shaheem (July 28, 2010). "Lupe Fiasco Talks Fan Petition, Lasers Being In Limbo". MTV News. Retrieved December 7, 2010. 37.^ Jump up to: a b c Ahmed, Insanul (November 8, 2010). "Interview: Lupe Fiasco Talks "Lasers" Delay, Japanese Cartoon, and "Food & Liquor II"". Complex. Retrieved December 7, 2010. 38.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (May 18, 2010). "B.o.B Says All City Chess Club Side Project Is 'Fun And Creative'". MTV News. Retrieved December 9, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ Hughes, Krysten (April 4, 2010). "Lupe Fiasco Introduces All City Chess Club; Supergroup Or Remix Collab?". Hip Hop DX. Retrieved December 6, 2010. 40.Jump up ^ "Billboard Hot 100: Week of November 27, 2010". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2010. 41.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (March 16, 2011). "Lupe Fiasco's 'Lasers' Lands at No. 1 on Billboard 200". Billboard. Retrieved March 20, 2011. 42.Jump up ^ Rabin, Nathan. "Lupe Fiasco's long-delayed Lasers debuts at number one | Music | Newswire". The A. V. Club. Retrieved March 17, 2011. 43.Jump up ^ Lasers Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More. Metacritic. Retrieved on March 20, 2011 44.Jump up ^ Kellman, Andy. "Lasers - Lupe Fiasco". AllMusic. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 45.Jump up ^ "Facebook". Facebook. Retrieved 2012-04-09. 46.Jump up ^ "Pete Rock Slams Lupe Fiasco for Crappy 'T.R.O.Y.' Bite". spin.com. Retrieved 19 April 2013. 47.Jump up ^ Sun Herald Entertainment News Retrieved 26 August 2012. 48.^ Jump up to: a b "Guy Sebastian feat. Lupe Fiasco – Battle Scars". Australian Charts Portal. Retrieved 20 August 2012. 49.Jump up ^ James,Jessie (21 August 2012).Guy Sebastian Lupe Fiasco Battle Scars. Stupid Dope. Archived from the original on 21 August 2012. 50.Jump up ^ Lupe Fiasco announces Battle Scars as next single Retrieved on 21 August 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron (11 September 2012)Guy Sebastian's ARIA number one song Battle Scars with Lupe Fiasco hits 73 on the US Billboard Hot 100.news.com.au. Archived from the original on 29 January 2013. 52.Jump up ^ R&B/Hip-hop Digital Song Chart 15 September 2012 Billboard.biz. Archived from the original on 13 September 2012. 53.Jump up ^ Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco - Battle Scars.aCharts.US. Retrieved 29 January 2013. 54.Jump up ^ RIAA searchable database - Battle Scars.Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 20 May 2013 55.Jump up ^ ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 2013 Singles. Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 9 December 2013 56.Jump up ^ "Guy Sebastian feat. Lupe Fiasco – Battle Scars". New Zealand Charts Portal. Retrieved 24 September 2012. 57.Jump up ^ Official New Zealand Music Chart - 26 November 2012.Recording Industry Association New Zealand (RIANZ). Archived from the original on 25 November 2012. 58.Jump up ^ VG Lista - Top 20 Singles. Issue 49 2012.VG Lista. Archived from the original on 7 December 2012. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "Food & Liquor, Vol. 2: the Great American Rap Album, Pt. 1 Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved September 27, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ "Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 1 by Lupe Fiasco reviews". AnyDecentMusic?. Retrieved October 3, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ Vasquez, Andres (2012-12-06). "Grammy Nominees Revealed; Frank Ocean, Drake & 2 Chainz Among Those Nominated | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 62.Jump up ^ "The LupE.N.D. Blog: Lupe announces Spring Release for FL2: TGARA Part 2". The LupE.N.D. Blog. September 29, 2012. Retrieved September 29, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ Bristout, Ralph (2013-01-14). "XXL Presents... The 35 Most Anticipated Albums of 2013 - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 64.Jump up ^ Ryon, Sean (2013-01-09). "S1 Reveals Production For Kanye West's New Solo Album | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 65.Jump up ^ Horowitz, Steven J. (2013-01-17). "Lupe Fiasco Cancels "Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 2" | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 66.Jump up ^ Miles, Dante (2013-02-10). "Lupe Fiasco Announces New Album "Tetsuo & Youth" | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 67.Jump up ^ "Imogen Heap on Lupe's Next Album? (We Think This Needs To Happen!)". Article. thelupENDblog.com. 68.Jump up ^ B.J. Steiner (2013-08-05). "Lupe Fiasco Announces 'Peace Of Paper/Cup Of Jayzus' - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 69.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco Previews "Crack," New Single Featuring Chris Brown". Complex. 2013-08-25. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 70.Jump up ^ Diep, Eric (2013-10-28). "Stalley Joins Lupe Fiasco And The Boy Illinois On Upcoming Tour - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 71.Jump up ^ B.J. Steiner (2013-10-03). "Lupe Fiasco Will Be Hitting The Road With A New Tour - XXL". Xxlmag.com. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 72.Jump up ^ Baker, Soren (2013-12-09). "Lupe Fiasco Releases "Old School Love" Video | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 73.Jump up ^ Lee, Christina (2013-10-25). "Lupe Fiasco's 'Tetsuo & Youth' Avoiding Politics". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 74.Jump up ^ "New Music: Lupe Fiasco – ‘Mission’". Rap-Up. Retrieved January 20, 2015. 75.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - Next To It (feat. Ty Dolla $ign) - Single by Lupe Fiasco". Itunes.apple.com. 2014-06-24. Retrieved 2014-08-09. 76.Jump up ^ "Kendrick Lamar's Political Comments Set Off A Fight Between Lupe Fiasco, Azealia Banks And Kid Cudi". MTV News. Retrieved January 20, 2015. 77.Jump up ^ http://www.mtv.com/news/2057361/lupe-fiasco-kid-cudi-beef/ 78.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco – Pharaoh Height (Mixtape)". BallerStatus.com. August 29, 2015. 79.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Neems, Jeff (December 16, 2006). "Plenty to say". Waikato Times. 80.Jump up ^ Weiss, Jeff (January 16, 2008). "Fiasco moves them to the brink of euphoria". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved December 9, 2011. 81.Jump up ^ Ahmed, Azam (August 7, 2007). "'Day of Outrage' targets offensive lyrics in hip-hop". The Chicago Tribune. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 82.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco's Record Label Partner Sentenced To 44 Years, Denies Involvement In Drug Ring". Hip Hop Rx. June 4, 2007. Retrieved April 28, 2010. 83.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco's Business Partner Sentenced to 44 Years in Drug Case". XXL. June 4, 2007. Retrieved April 28, 2010. 84.Jump up ^ RTC, DJ (November 9, 2009). "Lupe Fiasco: Don't Forget'em". Ruby Hornet. Retrieved April 28, 2010. 85.^ Jump up to: a b Coachman, Dale (December 24, 2006). "Lupe Fiasco Interview". Format Magazine. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 86.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", pp.68–69 87.Jump up ^ Scoggin, Andrew (November 12, 2009). "Lupe Fiasco and guests let "The People Speak"". The Daily Northwestern. Retrieved January 6, 2011. 88.Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (March 10, 2010). "Lupe Fiasco Used 'Karate Magic' To Climb Mount Kilimanjaro". MTV News. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 89.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (January 19, 2010). "Linkin Park Lead Music For Relief Project To Benefit Haiti". MTV News. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 90.^ Jump up to: a b "Lupe Fiasco shares his thoughts on everything from Reebok and karate to Jay-Z interview". Methodshop.com. Retrieved 2012-09-26. 91.Jump up ^ Hussain, Tamoor. "Rapper Lupe Fiasco Agrees to Face Daigo Umehara in Street Fighter 5". Gamespot. Retrieved 30 January 2016. 92.Jump up ^ Plunkett, Luke. "Lupe Fiasco Beat Daigo In Street Fighter V". kotaku.com. Kotaku. Retrieved 2016-03-16. 93.Jump up ^ 8/22/12 (2012-08-22). "Lupe Fiasco Brings 'Bitch Bad' To 'RapFix Live' | News Video". MTV. Retrieved 2012-09-26. 94.Jump up ^ "Rapper Lupe Fiasco: Muslim rapper "walks" to the top of the charts". Patheos.com. 2007-01-09. Retrieved 2012-09-26. 95.Jump up ^ "Blog Archive » "Words I Never Said" by Lupe Fiasco". muslimsubjects.org. 2012-02-16. Retrieved 2012-09-26. 96.Jump up ^ "Biography Today", pp.62–63 97.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco believes Islam will conquer the world". theGrio. Retrieved January 20, 2015. 98.Jump up ^ Sarah Godfrey (June 9, 2011). "More of Lupe Fiasco's thoughts on Obama and politics". tbd.com. 99.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco Calls Obama a "Terrorist"". NBC. June 8, 2011. Retrieved June 8, 2011. 100.Jump up ^ Taylor Bigler (21 January 2013). "Rapper Lupe Fiasco thrown offstage during pre-inauguration event after anti-Obama rant VIDEO". Daily Caller. Retrieved 21 January 2013. 101.Jump up ^ Batey, Angus (March 3, 2011). "Lupe Fiasco: 'I have the right to speak out'". The Guardian. Retrieved December 12, 2011. 102.Jump up ^ Rob Markman (September 20, 2012). "Lupe Fiasco's Anti-Voting Stance Ignites Heated Twitter Debate". mtv.com. 103.Jump up ^ Lupe Fiasco Removed From Stage After Making Anti-Obama Comments HipHopDX.com, January 21, 2013 104.Jump up ^ Lupe Fiasco ejected from inaugural event after anti-Obama rant The Guardian, January 21, 2013 105.Jump up ^ "Lupe Fiasco pens open letter on white supremacy". opnlttr.com. 2015-06-23. 106.Jump up ^ http://www.mtv.com/news/2692641/lupe-fiasco-3-albums-2016/ 107.Jump up ^ Haddow, Douglas. "GQ Man of the Year - Lupe Fiasco". News. Formatmag.com. Retrieved November 21, 2006. Bibliography Biography Today - Lupe Fiasco (2009). Omnigraphics. Detroit, Michigan. ISBN 978-0-7808-1052-5. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Lupe Fiasco Official website Lupe Fiasco at the Internet Movie Database Lupe Fiasco's channel on YouTube The People Speak at the Internet Movie Database Category:Living people Category:1982 births Category:21st-century African-American activists Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American musicians Category:African-American businesspeople Category:African-American fashion designers Category:African-American Muslims Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American record producers Category:African-American rock singers Category:Alternative hip hop musicians Category:American anti-war activists Category:American fashion businesspeople Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American music industry executives Category:Anti-corporate activists Category:Anti-poverty advocates Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Businesspeople from Chicago, Illinois Category:Hip hop activists Category:Midwest hip hop musicians Category:Occupy Wall Street Category:Rappers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Shoe designers